The Wondering Saiyan
by Ki Hei
Summary: On the planet Vigneto, a lost Saiyan with no origin named Plumm is in search for the secrets behind her past. I really want to draw this into a comic, (That's why it's in a script format) But I want to have some criticism before I spent all those hours of drawing.
1. Chapter 1

The Wandering Saiyan - Chapter 1

The Wandering Saiyan

Chapter 1 – Planet Vigneto and the Plum

 _Age 750, 13 years after the destruction of planet Vegeta, on an asteroid in space._

 _A group of Saiyan survivors are preparing a mission._

 _Plumm gets on a ship_

 _It crash lands on a distant planet_

 _At the crash cite._

 _Five-year-old Plumm has a blank expression_

 _Now in Age 765 on the planet Vigneto_

 _Plumm is walking to a town._

 _Looks at map._

 **Plumm:** The resemblance fits. I guess I've finally arrived.

 _A big sign that says "Welcome to Coralline"_

 _In a pub._

 **Plumm:** I'm looking for someone who can tell me what this is.

 _She is showing a scouter._

 **Bartender:** Doesn't look like anything I'd know. You're going to have to find someone else.

 _Bartender is distracted by Plumm's tail._

 **Plumm:** *Sigh* Looks like no one knows.

 _A man in the corner is yelling at another person._

 **Vin:** Look man! I'll get you your money when I have it. Yelling won't make things go by any quicker.

 **Man1:** We've given you time! If you won't hurry, you'll pay in blood.

 _Plumm opens her bag._

 _She is sorting through a stack of paper._

 _She is looking at a wanted poster with Vin's face on it. and the number 200,000_

 **Plumm:** Looks like this trip wasn't a complete waste.

 _The man and Vin are fighting._

 **Vin:** Get your hand off me!

 **Plumm:** Hey.

 **Man:** This has nothing to do with you.

 **Plumm:** I'm looking for this man, mind helping me out?

 **Vin:** ….Ugh, a mercenary? Not now.

 **Man:** Why you!

 _Man punches at Plumm._

 _Plumm blocks, then Plumm hits._

 **Bartender:** If you're going to fight, take it outside! I can't afford to fix my pub again!

 **Plumm:** Sorry, this will only take a second.

 **Vin:** *Whisles* Oh man, you just hit someone you're not going to want to hit.

 **Plumm:** I'll deal with him later. I'm sure money is tight for the both of us, however you made your choices, now I'm making mine. Come with my easy or hard, I'll let you decide.

 _Vin is watching her tail._

 **Vin:** Nice tail. I can tell you're not from around here. So I'll give you some advice. I owe money to the kind of people you don't want to mess with. If you take me in, they'll be coming for you.

 **Plumm:** I'm use to taking risks. And you leave my tail out of this.

 **Vin:** Very well. In that case-

 _Vin attacks._

 _Plumm and Vin fight._

 **Plumm:** I see the price on your head is there for a reason.

 **Vin:** And you sure know how to through a punch.

 **Plumm:** Well as fun as this is, I've got places to be.

 _Plumm wins._

 **Plumm:** Now come with me quietly.

 **Bartender:** Hey, you're forgetting your gadget thing.

 **Plumm:** Oh wow… Almost forgot.

 **Vin:** Huh, that looks like something old Anick would make.

 **Plumm:** Anick?

 **Vin:** Anick Fix. You haven't heard of him?

 **Plumm:** No, so where can I find him?

 **Vin:** Let me go and the information is all yours.

 **Plumm:** Bartender! Anick Fix, ring a bell?

 **Bartender:** Sorry, no. Now please leave before I call the authorities.

 _Outside._

 _Plum is holding her scouter_

 **Plumm:** How do you know about this Anick person?

 **Vin:** He's a friend of mine. Always trying to create the next revolutionary invention. People call him crazy so he keeps to himself. For a second I thought you'd know him. That thing your holding does look like something he'd make.

 **Plumm:** And maybe he can tell me what it is.

 **Vin:** Why is finding out about that thing so important to you?

 **Plumm:** That's for me to know, and not you. Now tell me where I can find him.

 **Vin:** Let me on my way and I'll tell you.

 **Plumm:** Take me to him, and then I'll consider it.

 **Vin:** …Okay fine.

 _At a strange shack._

 **Vin:** He might be inside, or out buying equipment. If he's not home, it's not my fault.

 _Plumm knocks on the door._

 **Anick:** One sec, one sec.

 _Door blows off in an explosion._

 **Plumm:** What the hell.

 **Vin:** Get use to it. This stuff happens more often then I'd like to admit.

 _Anick walks out of the shack coughing._

 **Anick:** Yeah, yeah. What can I do for you?

 **Plumm:** I wanted your help, but now I'm not too sure.

 **Anick:** Help from me, I'm not too sure.

 **Plumm:** Then it's decided. Let's get going.

 **Vin:** No wait! Just give him a chance.

 **Anick:** I've got plenty to do with my time, so if you mind, I'd like to get this over with.

 **Vin:** She has something she'd want you to look at, if you don't she might turn me in.

 **Anick:** I see. So what is the problem?

 _Plumm sighs._

 **Plumm:** I have this device. I'm curious what it does. Everyone I've shown it too has no idea what it even is. I was hoping you could shine some light on this mystery.

 **Anick:** No use talking. Hand it over.

 _Plumm reluctantly hands over the device._

 **Anick:** Hmmm. Interesting. I must research this further. Follow me.

 **Plumm:** For your sake he better not break it.

 **Vin:** No promises.

 _In the shack._

 _He's unscrewing the device._

 **Plumm:** What are you doing?!  
 **Anick:** I need to take a look inside. There's only so much one can learn from the exterior.

 _Anick looks._

 **Anick:** Very very interesting. I need to ask where did you find this?

 **Plumm:** What's it to you?

 **Anick:** Knowing its origin, may help me decipher its major functions.

 **Plumm:** Sigh, to be honest, I don't know. For as long as I can remember, I've always had that thing with me. It's as if I was born with it. I have to idea where I came from, who my parents are, or anything of the sort. All I have is that gadget. I was hoping learning what it is may give me an idea of who I am.

 **Anick:** Right now my vote is on another planet. Nothing on Vigneto could possible have made this.

 **Plumm:** I'm an alien?

 **Vin:** Let's not jump the gun too much. But at lease it would explain the tail

 **Plumm:** Enough…

 **Anick:** Well anyways. This is far beyond my current knowledge. But I might be able to get it to work with enough time.

 **Plumm:** How long?

 **Anick:** Give me three weeks. If I can't figure it out by then, I'd say you're out of luck.

 **Plumm:** Very well. But I swear, if you break it, I'll take my anger out on this guy.

 **Vin:** Hey easy now.

 **Anick:** What makes you think I care? Trust me, on the honor of my title of creator, I'll give you back your doohickey in one piece.

 **Plumm:** I'll trust you. Till then I have other eggs to fry. You there. You're off the hook for now.

 _Plum is leaving._

 _On the streets._

 **Plumm:** This is the best lead I've got. But seriously. Outer space? That just opened far more questions then it closed.

 **Vin:** HEY!

 _Vin is running._

 **Plumm:** And what is it now?

 **Vin:** Pant, pant, pant. There's something I need to ask you.

 **Plumm:** Go on?

 **Vin:** Help me become a mercenary like you.

 **Plumm:** Forget it.

 **Vin:** Please reconsider.

 _A man blocks Plumm's path._

 **Plumm:** Please move.

 **Vin:** Um Master Physalis? Fancy meeting you here…

 **Physalis:** Another month. Another 10 percent added. You've reached the limit. You're going to have to come with me.

 **Vin:** ….

 _Physalis walks_

 _Plumm blocks his path._

 **Plumm:** No please don't mind me.

 **Physalis:** That man cowering behind you belongs to me. Will you kindly hand him over?

 **Plumm:** Forget it. He owes me something now.

 **Vin:** It's not worth it. We need to make a run for it!

 **Physalis** **:** Very well.

 _Physalis runs at Plumm._

 _Plumm dodges._

 **Plumm thinks:** He's fast…

 **Plumm:** Hey you! If we fight together we may win!

 **Vin:** I doubt it, but what the hell!

 _They fight._

 _Vin is on the ground._

 **Plumm:** Damn it…

 **Physalis:** You held out longer than him. I'm impressed.

 **Plumm:** Fighting is my passion. I see you've got some skills too.

 **Physalis:** As fun as this would be, I've run out of patients. Good-bye.

 _He starts walking away._

 **Plumm:** He's leaving?

 **Vin:** YOU FOOL! RUN!

 **Plumm:** What?

 _Physalis Launches a Ki Blast._

 **Plumm:** !

 _The smoke is gone._

 _Plumm is standing._

 _Plumm falls face first into the dirt._

 **Physalis:** You actually survived that. No matter.

 _He points again._

 _He fires._

 _A man was able to knock the blast away._

 **Say:** You now pick fights with someone who has no relation to you? My, how you have fallen.

 **Physalis:** Hm… We're done here.

Physalis leaves.

 _Plumm looks up and sees Say._

 **Plumm:** He actually was able to deflect such an attack?

 _Say is walking away._

 **Vin and Plumm:** WAIT!

 _Both kneel before him._

 **Vin:** Teach me how to do that!

 **Plumm:** You have to!

 **Say:** …Sorry. No can do.

 **Plumm:** At lease tell us you name!

 **Say:** Say. But that's beside the point. I'm no teacher. Not anymore. You've picked a powerful enemy, Vin. It's best to cut all ties before it's too late.

 _Say leaves._

 **Plumm:** *Sigh* I've never seen anyone so powerful, and that attack he did. Makes me wonder if I can do it too.

 **Vin:** Vin.

 **Plumm:** Pardon?

 **Vin:** My name… is Vin.

 **Plumm:** Interesting.

 **Vin:** And you?

 **Plumm:** Though I have no origin, at lease my name is the one thing I still have. You can call me Plumm.

 **Vin:** Plumm? Nice to meet you.

 **Plumm:** Pleasure…

 _They sit down._

 **Vin:** I still can't believe you survived Physalis's Ki wave.

 **Plumm:** I'm tougher than I look. I was going easy on you at the pub. But seriously. Ki wave? I thought attacks like that were a work of fiction. I guess I'm learning a lot of new things today.

 **Vin:** I'm curious. Why are you a mercenary?

 **Plumm:** I got a job in what I'm good at. No other reason.

 **Vin:** Does it pay well?

 **Plumm:** I guess that depends on how good one is. What's all this about? Why do you want to become a mercenary like me?

 **Vin:** I am kinda in a pinch. It costs a lot of money to just live. And I needed the money. So I took a gamble, and borrowed from the wrong crowd. I'm up to my neck in debt. I need money and fast.

 **Plumm:** How much.

 **Vin:** Does it matter?

 **Plumm:** If it's too much then even a mercenary couldn't save you.

 **Vin:** V1,000,000

 **Plumm:** In that case, go catch two of the biggest crime lords in town. That should be enough to pay your debt off. If the two of us work together, I'm sure we can succeed.

 **Vin:** REALLY?

 **Plumm:** Consider it payment for that one guy fixing my gear.

 **Vin:** Thanks again.

 **Plumm:** Hey, don't get to excited. If that mad man can't fix my gadget, you're going to be turned.  
 **Vin:** Ugh, really?

 _Plumm laughs_

 **Plumm:** We'll see.

-5-


	2. Chapter 2

The Wandering Saiyan - Chapter 2

The Wandering Saiyan

Chapter 2 – A day in the Life of a Mercenary

 _Both Vin and Plumm are hiding in an alley._

 **Plumm:** He should be arriving any moment.

 **Vin:** I think I see him

 _Li walks out._

 **Li:** Another successful heist.

 **Goon:** Very good boss.

 **Plumm:** Here's the plan. I know you're not strong enough to beat him.

 **Vin:** Thanks a lot…  
 **Plumm:** Please, I doubt I could stop him either. Anyways. I'll sneak around the back and take out his goon. You hold off that big guy until I'm ready. If the two of us fight him, I'm sure we'll win. Remember. Hold him off, don't fight him.

 **Vin:** I'll see what I can do.

 _They work._

 **Goon:** Do you hear something?

 **Goon:** Huh. No. Why?

 _Plumm sucker punches both of them._

 _Vin jumps in front of Li._

 **Vin:** Li? Yeah, I'm here to turn you in.

 **Li:** Please. You've got to be kidding me. Guys, you can take him.

Goon **: No problem.**

 _Goon feels a punch to the back of his head._

 _Plumm is fighting them._

 **Li:** You!

 **Vin:** I'm waiting.

 _Li fights Vin._

 _Plumm beats the last three goons._

 **Plumm:** Now all I have to do is-

 _Vin is on the ground._

 **Vin:** Sorry…

 **Plumm:** You've got to be kidding me.

 **Li:** Your turn.

 _They fight._

 _Plumm is on the ground holding her wrist._

 **Li:** Foolish mercenaries. You were able to take down my men, but that's where your luck ends.

 _Plumm shrugs._

 _She makes a run for Vin and darts out of the alley._

 **Li:** I'm sure that's the last I'll see of them.

 _They walk._

 **Vin:** Sorry for botching that up…

 **Plumm:** Either you were to weak, or he was too strong. Hard to see who's at fault here…

 **Vin:** I knew Li was a strong, but that was something else.

 **Plumm:** Li who?

 **Vin:** The guy we just lost to.

 **Plumm:** oooooh.

 **Vin:** Come on, his name was written right on the wanted poster.

 **Plumm:** That's nice, but I can't read.

 **Vin:** You've got to be kidding me.

 **Plumm:** Sorry if I was fortunate enough to go to school. Counting money is the only lesson I needed to know.

 **Vin:** Hey… Would you mind training me?

 **Plumm:** That's not going to happen. Fighting and training someone to fight are two different things. There's no way I could teach you.

 **Vin:** Ugh…. In that case, how did you get so strong?

 **Plumm:** It's because fighting is all I do. And I've lost more times then I've son. But with every defeat, I get up, and I get stronger. It's as if every defeat makes me more powerful. Either that or it's because I'm an alien.

 **Vin:** Very funny… Hey. He's back.

 _Say is in a diner._

 _They both rush in._

 **Vin:** Are you ready to train us now?

 **Say:** You two?

 **Plumm:** We need to get stronger, and you can help us.

 **Say:** Of course I could help you, but what's the point of people handing you everything you need? Some things you need to earn yourself.

 **Vin:** I don't understand.

 **Say:** You're both fighting for the wrong reason. Everything I teach you would have been used in vain.

 **Plumm:** Then what is the right reason?

 **Say:** Right and wrong isn't something that can be taught. It's something you need to find on your own. And until that day comes, you're no students of mine. Now please leave. I'm enjoying me cup of coffee.

 _They both leave._

 **Plumm:** That was a fruitless effort.

 **Vin:** But then that opens a question that needs an answer.

 **Plumm:** Which would be?

 **Vin:** What are we fighting for?

 **Plumm:** Money. Money and fighting.

 **Vin:** I'm pretty sure that's why he wouldn't train you.

 **Plumm:** Well, what about my past. I want to learn that, and by traveling to exotic places I believe I'll learn more about myself.

 **Vin:** That makes more sense… but if that was a reason for fighting, Say would be training you right now.

 **Plumm:** Then enlighten me. Why are you fighting?

 **Vin:** To live. I want to just get what I need to live. No more no less.

 **Plumm:** I have no idea what to tell you, except that is apparently not good enough.

 **Vin:** Ugh, I have no idea where to begin.

 **Plumm:** Why not try to find smaller bounties? Instead of beating two gang lords, lets just pick off 10 smaller villains.

 **Vin:** Sounds good to me. IT's getting late, so let's meet up at the office in the morning.

 **Plumm:** Fair enough. See you in the morning.

 _At night._

 _Plumm is on a roof._

 _Energy is coming from her hand._

 _In the morning_

 _Plumm and Vin are fighting off a group of goons._

 _The head goon is pointing a musket at a civilain's head._

 **Goon:** Walk away or I'll blow this girl's brains all over the road.

 _Plumm gives an evil eye towards the Goon._

 **Vin:** Easy Plumm. We may just have to call it quits.

 _Plumm is thinking._

 _Her had is glowing._

 _She throws._

 _The Goon gets hit in the face._

 _Plumm walks to the woman._

 **Plumm:** You all right?

 **Woman:** Y- yes.

 **Plumm:** Best be on your way incase more people show up.

 **Woman:** Thank you.

 _She runs._

 **Vin:** How did you do that?!

 **Plumm:** Do what?

 **Vin:** You managed to use a Ki blast.

 **Plumm:** Oh yeah. Well, I remember when I was hit by Physalis 's Ki wave, I had no time to dodge. So I tried to see if I could replicate it. Who knew it would actually work. I mean, I've practiced before, but that's the first time I got it in wave form.

 **Vin:** That's amazing.

 **Plumm:** Eh, it's a start, but all I managed to do is knock that guy out, Physalis was able to almost wipe out a whole street corner if I didn't take most of the hit. I have a long way to go.

 **Vin:** You know. After seeing what you did back there, I think I finally know what Say was trying to tell us.

 **Plumm:** That we need to use Ki?

 **Vin:** No, the other thing!

 **Plumm:** I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Vin:** It shows you do it without even noticing.

 **Plumm:** Just go out and say it.

 **Vin:** Helping people. You saved that woman without a second thought. If we had more energy we could very save this whole town by being mercenaries.

 **Plumm:** That's the answer? Seems too simple if you ask me.

 **Vin:** Maybe it's supposed to be that simple. So, why not pay Say another visit?

 **Plumm:** Yeah, but I'm beginning to think asking for his training isn't going to work.

 _At Say's place._

 **Say:** How did you find this place?

 **Vin:** We asked around town.

 **Say:** Ugh.

 **Plumm:** We want to ask you one last time, Will you train us be better fighters?

 **Say:** Not until you know the real reason for fighting.

 **Vin:** I think we now believe we've got the answer for you.

 **Say:** Oh?

 **Vin:** To right wrongs, and to protect everyone around. To use our strength to better ourselves, and the people around us.

 **Plumm:** To use our strengths to make sure the guys we beat won't be harming anyone else again. You know, stuff like that.

 **Say:** Sigh. The last time I heard that speech was with my last student. And look how he turned out.

 **Vin:** May I ask who your student was?

 **Plumm:** Isn't it obvious? He's talking about Physalis.

 **Vin:** What?

 **Say:** What Plumm said is the truth. I taught that man everything he knows about fighting. And I created the same thing I wanted to rid the world of. And now I'm too old to stand a chance against him.

 **Plumm:** Grr…

 _Plumm slams her hand on the table._

 **Vin:** Plumm?

 **Plumm:** Look here. You screwed up. We all do. But you know what? We fix those mistakes as quickly as we can before they get even worse. You made Physalis, it's time you fix it. And if you can't do it, then train us so we can do it for you!

 **Vin:** …

 **Say:** …HA! I can't remember the last time someone spoke up to me like that. The girl has a point. Very well. I'll be your teacher in the ways of Ki.

 **Vin:** ….YES!

 **Plumm:** Now we're talking.

 **Say:** Now keep in mind. I'll train you all for one week at first. If you both spark no potential, I'll stop.

 **Vin:** Seems fair enough.

 **Plumm:** One week? I'll show you my potential in only one day.

 **Say:** Oh? Then let's see what you've got.

-3-


End file.
